Halloween at Hogwarts
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A song/one shot fic. Its Halloween and Dumbledore has decided to add something to the Halloween feast. Crackfic! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own these songs or Harry Potter.**

**I know this is a Halloween song but I just love the song and a plot bunny hit me with it! So if you don't like then don't read as I don't mean to insult anyone with this one shot/song fic.**

**I love Halloween and this came to mind! Basically it's a Halloween karaoke night but instead of just one person singing it's going to be one house singing, so this is four songs for all four of the Hogwarts houses!**

**Halloween at Hogwarts**

**No flames aloud, this one shot is suppose to be funny and a good laugh, if you don't like it then get lost as the flames will be used to burn any work my college tutors give me that's not got a good enough reason, no mean comments or flames aloud!**

"Alright everyone, time for the songs to begin!" Dumbledore said as he gave each head of house a song list for their house's to choose what song they would be doing.

"Do we have to do this?" complained Draco Malfoy to his head of house as Snape walked to his house's table just like the other heads walked to their houses tables.

"I'm afraid so, Dumbledore has some pretty nasty threats that he will carry out if we don't do this, at least it's going to be the whole house and not each person doing this individually," muttered Snape.

**(If people acutely like this then I'll add as many chapters as people like! Even though this is a one shot)**

"That's something at least, now what have we got on this songs list?" Malfoy asked and the Slytherin house looked over the song choices.

******time skip******

"Has everyone chosen their songs?" Dumbledore asked, getting a nod from everyone he continued "All right everyone who will go first?"

"My house will Headmaster," said Professor Sprout as she and her house stood up "Best to get this over with."

"A brilliant attitude, now then which song will your house be singing then?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The Huffapuff house will be singing a song called 'Werewolves of London," said Professor Sprout.

"Very well, begin," Dumbledore said with a nod.

With a big breath for courage, the badger house began to sing:

**I saw Greyback with a menu in his hand  
Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain  
He was looking for a place called Humans to eat  
Going to get himself a big dish of human  
Greyback is in London**

**If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
Greyback is in London again  
Ahhoooooooooooooo!  
Greyback is in London**

**He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Hogsmade  
Lately he's been overheard in Dumstang  
Better stay away from him  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim  
I'd like to meet his tailor  
Greyback is in London**

**Well, I saw Remus Lupin walking with the Queen  
Greyback's pack is now in London  
I saw Teddy Lupin walking with the Queen  
Greyback's pack is now in London  
I saw a Greyback drinking a Pina Colada at Trader Vic's  
His hair was perfect  
Greyback and his pack is now in London  
Draw blood**

Everyone was clapping and laughing by the end of the song and everyone was less nervous as the first song had been done.

"Well Done Huffapuff, very well done, now then whose next?" Dumbledore asked as the clapping ended.

"We will, and the song's called 'This is Halloween,'" said Professor Snape before anyone else had the chance to, 'better get this torture out of the way with' Snape thought.

"Very good songs Severus, one of my favourites, begin," Dumbledore nodded and the house of snakes began to sing:

**Snape:  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

Slytherin trying to be like Snape:  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our side of the war

First year's Chorus:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Fifth years:  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the muggles gonna die of fright  
It's our world, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Pansy:  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Blaise:  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Crab and Goyle:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

A small group of second years:  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the Dark Lord

Draco Malfoy:  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

First year's Chorus:  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream

From fifth years to seventh years:  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Theo:  
Aren't you scared of our Lord?

Females:  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

A random seventh year:  
Everybody scream, everybody scream

Third year:  
In our side of the war

A sixth year student:  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Second year student:  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Snape:  
The Dark Lord is in the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

First year's Chorus:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Draco, Pansy and Blaise:  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

seventh year students:  
That's our job, but we're very mean  
In our side of the war

First year's Chorus:  
In this side of the war

Draco:  
Don't we love it now?

Draco with the third year students:  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

All of student's in the house:  
The Dark Lord might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man the Dark Lord is king of the world  
Everyone hail to the Dark Lord now

First years only:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Draco, Pansy and Blaise:  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

All of student's in the house:  
La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

"Well done! The way your house made it their own was brilliant!" Dumbledore said but everyone else just stood there in shock.

"We will go next," said Professor McGonagall "our song is called 'Ghostbusters' and I won't let Severus and his house be the best so lions lets show them what we can do:"

The house of lion's began:

**There's something weird  
in the neighborhood,  
who're you gonna call?**

**Tell me! (****GRYFFINDOR'S****!)**

**There's something strange  
and it don't look good,  
who're you gonna call?**

**Come on! (****GRYFFINDOR'S****!)**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**Seeing things  
running through your head,  
who're you gonna call?  
****GRYFFINDOR'S**

**Invisible man  
sleeping in your bed,  
who you gonna call?**

**GRYFFINDOR'S****!**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**There's something weird  
in the neighborhood,  
who you gonna call?**

**GRYFFINDOR'S****!**

**There's something strange  
and it don't look good,  
who're you gonna call?**

**Come on! (****GRYFFINDOR'S****!)**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**Seeing things  
running through your head,  
who're you gonna call?**

**GRYFFINDOR'S****!**

**Invisible man  
sleeping in your bed,  
who're you gonna call?**

**GRYFFINDOR'S****!)**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**I ain't afraid of no Dark Lord.**

**Who you gonna call? ****GRYFFINDOR'S****!  
Who you gonna call? ****GRYFFINDOR'S****!  
Who you gonna call? ****GRYFFINDOR'S****!**

**I ain't fraid of no Dark Lord.**

This caused everyone in the great hall to burst out laughing at the song.

"An excellent song choice Minerva, now just Ravenclaw's turn," Dumbledore said as he looked to Flitwick.

"Err right, my house will be singing a song called 'Bad Moon Rising' now Ravenclaw's do your best..."

The house of Raven's began:

**I see the Dark Lord arising.  
I see trouble on the way.  
I see earthquakes and lightnin'.  
I see bad times today as Death Eaters raid.**

**Don't go around tonight.****  
Well, it's bound to take your life.  
There's a Dark Lord on the rise.**

**I hear hurricanes a blowing.****  
I know the end is coming soon.  
I fear rivers over flowing.  
I hear the voice of rage and ruin.**

**Don't go around tonight.****  
Well, it's bound to take your life.  
There's a Dark Lord on the rise.  
All right!**

**Hope you got your things together.****  
Hope you are quite prepared to die.  
Looks like we're in for nasty weather.  
One eye is taken for an eye.**

**Don't go around tonight.****  
Well, it's bound to take your life.  
There's a Dark Lord on the rise.**

**Don't go around tonight.****  
Well, it's bound to take your life.  
There's a Dark Lord on the rise.**

"Ah, a very smart an informative choice of song Ravenclaw's!" Dumbledore said as they finished.

"Is the torture over now?" asked a random student.

"Why yes, all four houses have sung so yes," said Dumbledore as the Hogwarts students and staff let out a big sigh of relief but then to their horror Dumbledore added:

"Unless you want more songs?"

**The end or is it?**

**So what do you think? As I write this I'm dosed up on painkillers for my wisdom teeth so forgive me if this fic is a bit......weird.**

**If people out there like this and want me to do more than say so and I will but if no one asks for a song and person/house then this is the end of the one shot.**


	2. Annabeth Swan

**Disclaimer: I don't own these songs or Harry Potter.**

**I know this is a Halloween song but I just love the song and a plot bunny hit me with it! So if you don't like then don't read as I don't mean to insult anyone with this one shot/song fic.**

**This chapter was asked to be done by A****nnabeth swan, so here it is and sorry that it's taken so long****!**

**Halloween at Hogwarts**

**This chapter is for A****nnabeth swan who has asked me to do the five little pumpkins but with a twist!**

"Right then, who wants to go next then? You perform in any size group you want, so who will go next?" Dumbledore asked as he looked for volunteers.

"We will! Me and Harry will be singing the five little pumpkins but with a twist!" said Ginny who was already an unwilling Harry up to the stage.

"Ginny… "Harry softly said as he tried to dig his heels into the floor "I am not doing this."

It was at this point that everyone in the Great Hall saw Ginny whispering something into Harry's ear and after that Harry became more willing to perform the song.

"Are you ready?" asked Dumbledore and when he got a nod from Ginny he started the music:

**5 Little witches**

Here five random female Hogwarts students appeared at the front of the stage.  
**5 little witches sitting on a fence.**

The five girls then found themselves sitting on a fence.  
**The first witch said, "Oh my, it's getting late!"**

The first girl then did an action of looking at her watch.**  
The second one said, "There are wizards in the air!"**

The second girl pointed to where a bubble like wizard was in the air on his broom.**  
The third one said, "Well we don't care!"**

The third girl said while crossing her arms and looking somewhere else.**  
The fourth one said, "Let's run and run and run!"**

The fourth girl then got up and did some running on the spot actions.**  
The fifth one said, "I'm ready for some fun!"**

The last girl said as she stood up and did a party dance.**  
Whoo-ooo went the wind**

At this there was a cold wind blowing though the Great Hall.**  
And out went the light**

The lights went out in the Great Hall.**  
And the five little witches hopped out of sight!**

The lights came on and only Ginny and Harry was standing on the stage, the five girls back in their seats with bright red faces.

"Well done, well done, that certainly was sung with a twist!" said Dumbledore as Harry and Ginny went back to their house table.

As everyone clapped…there was a feeling of respect and understanding for Harry Potter.

**The End?**

**So, what do you think? Sorry about the wait but my net is being evil and I'm not very well at this moment. So sorry A****nnabeth swan**** that it's taken so long but here's your chapter.**


End file.
